One With The Wind And Sky
by WarriorOfTheLight
Summary: Elsa has a secret. Arendelle is in danger. Elsa always thought that she was alone in having power. But what if there were others out there? More dangerous people? A war is coming and no one will be able to stop it. (No Elsanna!) (AnnaXKristoff) (ElsaXOC) Femslash! Slight Crossover later on.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa could feel it. It was like a coil deep within her chest that was constantly tightening. The only problem was, she wasn't sure what _it_ was.

She tried not to let it show, but there was one person who she couldn't hide from.

Anna had been watching her sister carefully for the past week now. She had noticed that something was off with how the queen acted. She knew that Elsa was trying to hide it, and it appeared to be working. For everyone except Anna that was. The princess could see that her sister's eyes glazed over from now and again, indicating that she was lost within her own thoughts. Anna knew that whatever was bothering her sister would have to be quite significant if it distracted her in an important council meeting.

Fortunately for Elsa, though, was that the meeting was nearly over. The queen blinked away her wayward thoughts and managed to adjourn the meeting successfully before dismissing everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Anna hadn't moved from her seat, waiting for her sister to notice that she was still there. Her worry increased when Elsa still hadn't looked up.

"Elsa?" the queen looked up sharply, unaware that her sister had not left the room.

"Anna? What are you still doing here? I thought I dismissed everyone…"

Anna tried not to show her hurt. "You did. But until you tell me what's wrong, I'm staying."

Elsa looked at her sister in surprise. She knew that she really shouldn't be surprised, Anna could be very observant sometimes. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. I don't think anyone else noticed."

"Then how did you?"

Anna smiled slightly. "Well, ever since we were little, whenever you were upset or something was bothering you, you had these tell-tale signs that I guess never left after all those years…" Anna didn't need to say all those years that she had locked herself away.

Elsa's expression darkened before she registered what Anna had said. She smiled at the redhead. She would never understand how she had such an amazing sister. Especially after everything that Anna went through for her. It nearly killed her. Suddenly Elsa couldn't meet the younger girl's eyes.

"Elsa…?" when the queen didn't respond, Anna knew what was troubling her this time. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. It all turned out alright in the end-"

"You died, Anna! For a minute you were dead because of me!"

"But I didn't! And I would happily die for you one hundred times Elsa. Please, stop blaming yourself for what could have been. The past is in the past."

Elsa finally looked at her sister. There were only a handful of times that Elsa had ever seen Anna serious, and this was one of them. Anna really didn't blame her for nearly killing her. She knew that despite the princess's insistence, she would always blame herself for what happened.

Content that her sister had calmed down slightly, Anna decided to return to the original question. "So, what was bothering you before?"

Elsa sighed. "I don't know. Something feels wrong." Upon seeing Anna's slightly confused expression, the queen continues. "It feels like there is a tension within me. Like something is going to snap. I don't really know how to explain it further than that."

Anna was silent for a moment. She wondered if the duties of being a queen was stressing Elsa out, or if she was suffering some sort of shock from everything that had happened recently. But then she remembered how strong her sister was. Elsa had managed to keep her powers hidden for thirteen years. Anna was about to answer that she didn't know what to do when there was a knock on the door.

Elsa gave Anna a look that said 'we'll talk later' before saying "Enter."

Kai, one of the older servants entered. "Your Majesty. Princess. There is an urgent matter within the main hall." Elsa rose when Kai looked over to Anna. "Maybe if the both of you were present."

Elsa was nervous. Anna never usually went to meetings unless they were of the utmost importance. Elsa really hoped that this had nothing to do with how she was feeling recently.

The two sisters made their way to the main hall in silence. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and gave it a small squeeze before they entered. Somehow the redhead always knew what to do to make her feel better.

Neither royal expected what was waiting for them in the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Trolls never ventured down from the mountains. Ever.

And yet, before both royals, Pabbie, the elder troll, stood before them with a troubled look upon his face. He turned when he heard the doors open.

"Your Majesty," he said bowing slightly. Elsa inclined her head out of respect whilst Anna curtsied slightly. When he looked back at the two sisters, his face became even graver. "I'm afraid that I come bearing bad news." He looked to Elsa. "Your Majesty, I believe that you might be able to feel it." Elsa's shock must have been evident on her face as Pabbie nodded and continued. "You see, you are an exceptionally rare person, Queen Elsa. However, you are not alone."

The elder troll paused to let his words sink in. All of a sudden the ground felt unstable and Elsa wobbled over to the throne where she sat heavily, Anna by her side the entire time. "There are others like me?" she almost whispered. She didn't know whether to be ecstatic about the revelation or terrified.

Pabbie hesitated before answering. "Yes and no." Elsa looked up and met his eyes. "It is apparent that you can keep your power in check because you learnt that love can help you control it," both sisters nodded, trying to not let the memories of the Great Freeze come flooding back. "And yes, there are some who control their powers. In fact, most of them seem to be Ice-Wielders. However, the majority of those with power abuse it. And they are beyond dangerous. The Fire-Wielders can kill you. And you can kill them. I personally believe that ice is the strongest element as it can manipulate anything, if you learn to control it correctly that is."

Elsa's head felt light upon her shoulders. "Why are you telling me all of this?" she knew. But she had to ask anyway.

"That tension that you feel within yourself, that is the approach of the other Wielders. Your winter during summer attracted them like a moth to a flame. They are travelling from across the worlds to try and make you join them. You cannot join them, Your Majesty. With your power they could enslave the world."

Elsa's mouth was dry. "What? How am I supposed to defeat them? I couldn't even defend my sister from myself!"

"Your Majesty, that tension within you is your defence. When you release it, the Ice will answer the call. The Ice are the most collected of the Wielders. They will answer the call. But first you have to summon them."

"How do you know all of this, Pabbie?" Anna asked curiously.

The elder troll chuckled lightly, easing some of the tension in the room. "I'm a lot older than I look, Princess Anna. I have seen many magical things in my life." Anna opened her mouth to ask more questions from the mysterious troll, but he beat her to it. "Another time. For now, I think it would be best for you to help your sister understand her power. She will need it." He bowed before leaving.

Both sisters were quiet. Elsa was terrified. She knew how dangerous her power could be. She was terrified at what could happen to her sister above all else. Anna couldn't believe that there were others like Elsa. Maybe within this group she would find an ideal husband. Now that Anna had Kristoff, the redhead worried that her sister would get lonely. What the princess hadn't realised was that she had voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Anna…" Elsa sounded tired all of a sudden. "Somehow the brink of war might not be the place to find true love. And I'm fairly sure that I will never find a suitable _husband_."

Anna looked over at her sister who had a slight blush covering her cheeks. She had no idea why Elsa never thought that she would find her true love.

"Oh, Elsa. I'm sure he's out there searching for you too. Anybody who would turn you down does not know the great person that they are missing out on. I mean for starters, you are beautiful."

Elsa looked up and sighed heavily. She had a secret. One that she always found more sinful than her powers. She couldn't even bring herself to tell her sister, the person whom she trusted most. Apparently she didn't have to tell her, though.

"Oh…" Anna trailed off, suddenly seeing her sister in another light. Like her powers, this all made sense. She could see her sister's discomfort and ice started to form around her hands where she gripped the throne arm-rests tightly. "Elsa. Elsa look at me," Anna turned her sister's face towards her own, forcing the queen to meet her eyes. "Elsa there is nothing wrong with this."

"Yes there is. It's unnatural!" the blonde sister snapped. Ice spread further out from where she was.

"Elsa. You need to calm down. I can see you don't like talking about this, so we won't. But nothing has changed. You are still my sister. And I still love you to bits."

Elsa spun towards her sister. Anna was looking at her with that serious look again. When had the princess grown up so much?

"You-you're not embarrassed by me?"

Anna closed the distance between the two and wrapped her arms around Elsa, still revelling in the fact that she could now do that.

"Never."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa was pacing in her study again.

It had been two days since Pabbie had visited Arendelle with the news of the other element wielders. Two days since Anna had learnt another of Elsa's secrets. Two days and Elsa still didn't know how to 'call' the other Ice-Wielders.

The blonde groaned in frustration before dropping into the desk chair. A knock sounded on the door and Elsa stiffened. She was in no mood for visitors, but after thirteen years of isolation she couldn't bring herself to tell whoever was at the door to go away. She sighed before calling for whoever was outside to enter. She saw a flash of red and some relief washed through her. It was only Anna.

The princess looked at her sister. She looked tired and worn down. She plopped down into a soft chair opposite the queen, causing the elder to look at her properly.

"Anna," she almost sighed. "What can I do for you?"

Anna beamed at her sister. "I think I have an idea of how to solve your problem. You know, the one where there are loads of possibly dangerous people coming to threaten you and you don't know how to call for help?" Elsa glared at her sister for making light of such a distressing situation. Before she could comment on it, however, the redheaded princess continued. "Well, I was thinking. Surely if you are full of all this tension then you should just release it. Like you do with your power when you're upset…"

Elsa was silent. She knew that Anna meant when she struck her with her powers, but she chose to try and ignore the stab in her heart that the memory gave her. Instead she focussed on what Anna had said. Sure it made sense. And honestly the thought of releasing the tension within was incredibly appealing.

"Well, I don't see the harm in trying…"

Anna grinned, glad that her sister had listened to her. "Great. I'll go call for our horses to get ready."

Elsa's head snapped up. "Wait, where are we going?"

"It might be safer to try this in the mountains…"

Again, Anna's suggestion made sense. "Fine, but you are not coming with me. It's too dangerous Anna."

Anna scoffed slightly. The older sister seemed to then realise that there might be no winning against her sister at this point.

"Oh please Elsa. We've both made the journey before. And it would be nice to do something proper together. It will be like one of our games when we were children. You know how we would go on adventures around the castle?"

Elsa smiled at the thought. She couldn't say no to that, could she? Especially when Anna pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Elsa laughed at her sister's attempts to persuade her.

"Fine, fine." Anna squealed, launching herself at her sister and enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug. Elsa continued to laugh, embracing the warmth that her sister's love brought out within her.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna. When are we leaving?"

Anna began walking to the door. "Now, I guess."

"Wait what? I need to give notice for any leave I take."

Anna frowned slightly before smiling again. "I see. KAI!" the old manservant poked his head around the door. "Could you please inform the court that the queen and princess will be absent for the day." Kai looked briefly at Elsa before nodding and exiting. "Right. Shall we?"

…

Anna had no idea where she was going. But Elsa didn't know that. The redhead was following the trail to the mountains before she realised why this particular route looked so familiar. Luckily for her though, this time, there was no deep snow to trek through. Of course Anna said nothing for fear of bringing back the bad memories. She knew that Elsa would have to accept what happened without blame one day, but not right now. Not with so much for her to think about instead.

As the two sisters made their way up the mountain, a thin snowfall began. Anna looked questioningly at Elsa, but it soon became clear that this was natural. Anna had forgotten quite how cold snow could be as she shuddered and drew her cloak around her tighter. Elsa saw this and forced the snow away from her sister, not bothering to avoid the cold. It had never bothered her anyway.

It became apparent where the two royals were heading when they reached the ice staircase. Elsa pulled her horse to a stop.

"Anna. What are we doing here?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. But maybe this is the right place." Anna tried to reason with her sister. Elsa hated to admit that it felt _right_ being back here. Back in the place where she first accepted her powers.

The queen dismounted and slowly climbed the ice stairs. She was aware of Anna trailing behind her and was glad that her sister always stuck by her side. She felt like she wouldn't have the courage to try and unleash this tension within her. She didn't know what would happen if she managed to call for help. Would it bring the other wielders straight to her? Was she putting Arendelle in danger by doing this? Or was she saving it? Was she putting Anna in danger?

Elsa reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door open. She really loved this palace. She loved the colour of the ice as dawn broke over the palace or when dusk settled upon it. But the best colour came from when the sky awoke at night.

Anna could immediately sense the change within her sister once they had walked inside of the palace. She remembered how at ease her sister had seemed when she first saw Elsa in this place. How different she was. How _happy_ she had seemed. And she seemed at ease again. The entire way up here she had seemed increasingly tense, but now that melted away from her, helping her stand that little bit taller and walk that little bit easier.

Elsa could feel it too. She could feel the tension within her the most in this place. But she could also feel her hold on the tension. She knew that this was the place where she could let it go. She climbed the stairs to the top floor and tried not to feel upset at the state of the room. The chandelier had smashed into the ground and had littered the room. Anna stared in shock at the room. She had seen the room in its glory, but she had no idea what had happened here to cause such destruction. All she knew was that Hans had also come looking for Elsa after she had failed to come back. Neither girl mentioned the state of the room, focussing instead on the task at hand.

Elsa walked further into the room towards the balcony. It was darkening outside and Elsa felt the weariness of the day in her joints. But with each and every step that she took towards the balcony, she felt a small surge of energy. Finally she reached her destination and turned back to look at her sister who had followed her across the room.

"What are you going to do now?" Anna asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the quietness of the room.

Elsa hesitated. "I don't know. I still don't know how to call these other ice people." She frowned and Anna placed a comforting hand on her sister's arm.

"I know you can do it, Elsa. If anyone can, you can."

"But why me? I never asked for any of this. I just want to be normal."

"Elsa, we can't all be normal. Some people are born great, like you. Others have greatness thrust upon them, like me. But I am here with you, for you. Please Elsa. You are not alone!"

Elsa's heart slowed a little. Anna was right. She was panicking and she could do nothing about her powers. She might as well try to use her powers for good. For Anna.

Elsa closed her eyes and stepped away from her sister. She imagined as if she was holding onto the tension within. Finally she felt it. She felt its strain within her. She pictured holding it within a clenched balled fist. Then, she pictured opening the hand and she finally let it go.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a high pitched whistle and then a blast of icy air sent Anna flying backwards. The next thing that she was aware of was Elsa's voice calling her name. Her head hurt and she wanted to tell her sister to be quiet, but she couldn't. There was something about Elsa's voice. An urgency in it. Panic even. Finally she forced her eyes open and was met with a pair of worried blue ones.

"Anna." Elsa breathed in relief. "Are you alright?"

Anna groaned as she sat up, aided by her sister. "What happened?"

"It worked. I know it worked but when I looked at you, you were on the floor. Oh god, I didn't freeze your heart again…" Elsa backed away, suddenly even more panicked than she was before. Ice started spreading around her as the temperature dropped.

Anna was quick to react, ignoring the pain in her head. "Elsa stop! I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Really. It was just air."

Elsa stopped moving backwards and looked properly at her sister. She did seem alright. She didn't even move as Anna touched her arm. She could feel that Anna was warm and not affected by her powers.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course. Would I lie to you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Ok don't answer that."

"What happened? What do you mean it was just air?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not too sure either, but I think when you released your power that it just forced me back a little…"

Elsa nodded. That seemed right. She remembered how it felt to release that tension. How she felt like she was pushing it out of her body. She hadn't realised that it had been physical as well as mental. The blonde reached out a hand and brushed a stray strand of hair back behind Anna's ear causing the younger girl to flinch. Immediately Elsa withdrew her hand and looked away.

"Hey," Anna forced Elsa to look at her, "sorry. I hit my head and it's a little sore. It's not you, I promise." Anna smiled at her sister, hoping that she got through to her.

Elsa nodded. "Maybe we should go back to Arendelle."

"Uh, but it's dark. And there are wolves."

Elsa laughed. "Anna, I think I can protect us. And you forget, I walked this path alone. We will be safe."

Anna tried not to show her apprehension, so she nodded, wincing as her head throbbed. Maybe going back to the castle was a good idea. She allowed Elsa to help her up and used her sister for support until they made it outside of the palace. Already, Anna was feeling better. Elsa helped her up onto her horse before mounting her own. The two sisters then began the slow descent in the ark back to Arendelle.

…

To both sisters' surprise, the journey seemed to take very little time. As they entered the castle gates, they saw Kai hurrying up to them. Elsa gracefully dismounted, followed by a less graceful Anna.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, there is someone waiting for you in the hall. He said that he must speak with you immediately."

Instantly both Elsa and Anna were alert. They knew that people were coming but this was soon. Too soon. Maybe he hadn't come with the best intentions either.

Elsa turned to Anna, but the redhead already knew what she was going to say. "No. don't say it Elsa. I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you meet with a possibly dangerous person alone."

Elsa sighed. Why did her sister have to be so _stubborn_ sometimes? "Fine. But you have to do whatever I tell you. Understand?" Anna nodded and followed closely behind her sister.

Upon reaching the hall, Elsa turned to her sister. Anna's eyes were bright with subdued excitement and Elsa reached over to smoothen her hair. Anna smiled and blushed slightly at her appearance. A day of riding hadn't left her most presentable. And yet, Elsa looked like she had just walked out of a rainbow of beauty. Anna was going to have to talk with her unnaturally pretty sister later.

When she was satisfied with her sister's appearance, Elsa smiled once more and turned to the doors, pushing them open.

Inside was a man, or boy. He couldn't be more than eighteen. What Elsa noticed though was his bare-feet and frost covered clothes. As he turned towards the royals, they saw that his hair was silver, like his eyes and in his hand he held a long, crooked stick. Upon seeing the sisters, he bowed low. Elsa wasn't sure but it seemed as though the bow was mocking her and her sister. It must be the glint in his eyes, she thought. She knew that glint. It meant trouble. This boy was mischief.

"Your Majesty. My name is Jack Frost. I believe you called."


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa was quick to react, summoning the power within her in case she needed to attack this Jack Frost. Fortunately he seemed to understand what was happening.

He threw his hands up in a form of surrender. "Your Majesty, I come in peace. I am one of the Ice."

His words threw Elsa off and she extinguished her power. He _looked_ like one of the Ice, but she had to make sure.

"Prove it."

An amused expression adorned Jack's face. He smirked as he straightened and then slammed the end of his stick to the floor, covering the marble in ice, much like Elsa used to do for Anna. The queen couldn't help the gasp escape her lips. Seeing someone else with the kind of power that she had was extraordinary. She didn't feel so alone anymore. But at the same time, she was terrified. She knew nothing of these other Ice wielders and that put her at a disadvantage.

"I'm sorry for the brusque treatment, but I had to make sure that you were one of the Ice." She spoke formally, still unsure how to treat this other powerful person.

Jack smiled. Properly. "It's no worry. I would have done the same in your situation. Admittedly I don't know what your situation is…" he left the sentence hanging, hoping for Elsa to finish it for him.

Unfortunately, he had no such luck. "I'm sorry to keep you in the dark about all of this but if there are any others like us coming then I want to tell you at the same time."

Jack nodded. He hadn't been expecting the call. Nor had he been expecting another Ice wielder to make it. And he had definitely not expected it to come from someone like Elsa. Sure he had heard tales of The Ice Queen, but that's all he thought that they were, tales. He knew that he should have known better, being called a tale himself once. But that still didn't stop his surprise.

Jack cleared his throat, "Well, the others should be arriving soon. I'm surprised they haven't come already."

"Do you know the other, uh, people like us?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Nope." Jack said, popping his 'p'. Already Elsa could tell that he was going to annoy her. "But it's impossible to ignore the call."

Before Elsa could ask any more questions, the doors to the hall blew open and two figures strode through. Elsa could feel the chill in the wind, not that it bothered her, but it alerted her that these two must be more of the Ice.

A man and a woman were confidently striding towards her. The man, who was older, was tall with olive skin and dark hair. His eyes were discomforting though. They were entirely white, except for the pupil. He was dressed strangely too. He wore armour, but it was unlike anything Elsa had ever seen before. The style looked old, ancient even. The woman beside him was not much different. Elsa realised that they must be related in some way as she had the same complexion, hair and strangle white eyes. The woman's dark hair was pulled into a high, loose ponytail and she wore a white gown but she also wore the same kind of armour as the man beside her. She was beautiful, thought Elsa, but there was something about her. Something uncomfortable. As if she thought herself better than everyone else in that room.

They stopped before Elsa before respectfully bowing, to which she inclined her head in response.

"You must be the one who made the call. Please let me introduce myself. I am Boreas of the North Wind and this is my daughter, Khione, of the Snow. We have answered the call."

Elsa smiled politely. "Thank you for getting here so quickly. And welcome to Arendelle. Any friend to the Ice is welcome here."

The woman, Khione, didn't try to hide her calculation as she surveyed Elsa. The blonde queen could tell that she didn't think her powerful from the distasteful sneer that flashed across her face. _Well, that's one friend I've made,_ she thought sarcastically.

A boom echoed through Arendelle as Boreas was about to continue speaking. Elsa felt Anna move ever slightly closer to her. She worried that her sister was in danger from these people, but she also worried that her sister was in danger without them. So far, she saw no one of whom she could trust. They all seemed to have an air of untrustworthiness about them.

Elsa quickly squeezed Anna's hand before turning her eyes to the door, almost choking in disbelief at what she saw. A man, no giant would be more suited to his size, walked through the doors. His skin was completely white and cracked with blue, as if his skin was made of ice. His eyes were entirely blue, no iris, no pupil. Just icy blue. He had a frosty beard and eyebrows which covered his strong face. He must have been about 8ft tall. Even Boreas and Khione moved aside as he approached. Elsa even heard Jack's sharp intake of breath when he saw this _thing_ come through the door.

Much like Boreas and Khione, he stopped before the queen and bowed, which Elsa reciprocated uncertainly.

"My lady, I am Ymir of the Origins, answering the call." His voice was deep, but kind. Pleasantly so. And Elsa could see kindness in his eyes. Immediately she felt bad for misjudging Ymir.

When Ymir straightened from his bow, Elsa had to crane her neck to look at his face. "Thank you for answering my call so quickly." She smiled and the giant smiled back at her, the ice around his eyes cracking with smile lines.

Lightning flashed outside. Ymir raised an eyebrow at it. He moved to stand beside Anna, who was clearly terrified by the figures around her. Ymir knelt. "My lady, you must be Princess." Anna looked at him in shock. "You and your sister are more alike than either of you give credit for. Whilst I am here, I am also at your service." He smiled kindly and Anna felt herself relax. This giant man was sweet. She smiled shyly back at him. Placated that she was no longer terrified, he stood to see who had next arrived.

Nobody expected the figure who next came through the doors. A man walked through but what struck those there were the large white wings that sprouted from his back. Elsa was not ignorant to the fact that he was attractive. He had silver hair, much like Jack and his eyes were surprisingly gold. He was well built and wore shining silver plate mail. Elsa realised that those who had arrived were experienced in the art of war. And she was not. She brushed that thought aside as the man with wings stopped before her.

"Your Majesty, I am Kutiel of the Angels, at your service, answering the call." From the way he spoke, Elsa knew that he was a loyal soldier. There was nothing but respect in his voice. He knelt and placed one gauntleted hand over his heart.

Elsa was slightly taken aback but recovered quickly. "Thank you, good sir. Please, be welcome at Arendelle."

Kutiel rose and nodded at her, smiling. He looked around at the other figures in the room. "Is this everyone?"

Ymir answered "It would appear so. There hasn't been a new Ice wielder since Queen Elsa was born-"

A deafening burst of thunder ripped through Arendelle, causing the winows to shake, quietening the hall.

"Or not…" Ymir finished.

Through the door walked the final member of the Ice. Elsa tried to comprehend what she was seeing. The girl must have been her age, or just older. Her hair was white as snow and her skin was pale too. Her eyes were strange. One was bright green and the other was bright blue. Both had a rim of white around the pupil. She was dressed strangely as well. She wore dark black trousers and light grey shoes and a grey top. It was strange seeing a woman in man's clothing, and yet, Elsa thought she looked good. The thought was a shock to the young queen and a blush erupted on her face. Elsa noticed that her forearms had strange markings on the underside of them. She couldn't quite make them out from where she was standing.

The girl stopped before Elsa, making eye contact with the queen. "Grace, of House Capulet, of the Ice, answering the call." She bowed her head. Another strange thing. Surely a girl should curtsy. But nonetheless, Elsa bowed her head in return, curious about this girl and the others around her.

"Welcome to my home, Lady Capulet." Lara raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "And all of you. I believe that we can begin why I have called you all here."

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I tried to stay as close to mythology as possible but Kutiel is actually angel of water but there was no angel of Ice so I had to improvise. Also this is not a Jelsa fic so sorry. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take very long at all for Elsa to explain why she had called them there. When she mentioned that the threat came from the Fire wielders, the temperature noticeably dropped as angry outbursts met her ears. She wasn't surprised that afterwards everyone agreed to help her.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Jack. The boy was squatting on top of his staff, looking rather comfortable. Elsa had realised that he could fly as he would float around from place to place and when he was bored, he would make little patterns in frost. Yes, she had noticed that already Jack Frost was bored by this. Well, maybe not by the situation, but by their political approach to it.

Ymir spoke next. It was clear that he was the oldest there, but Elsa knew not how old he was exactly. But when he spoke, everybody listened. "Today should be a day of rest. Travelling this far is tiring, my queen. Tomorrow, I shall tell you everything that I know about the Fire. Boreas, I believe that you know a little about them as well?"

Boreas nodded. "Unfortunately I have had my own run ins with them before. I shall add what I can after you speak, Ymir." The giant nodded. Elsa felt slightly more confident. At least they had a plan now. And the others didn't actually seem that bad. But Elsa still had her reservations about Khione. She hadn't said that much, other than expressing her hatred of the Fire. Elsa realised that she was like Jack in being more interested in action than talk. Fortunately, her father seemed to keep her in check. Boreas and Ymir were definitely the more valuable allies to have. They were smart and old. Older than they looked. Kutiel offered some interesting and useful points but he was a soldier. He would follow the orders rather than make them. Grace had been quiet throughout the talks. Elsa had kept an eye on her. It was clear that she wasn't bored like Jack and Khione. She was listening. Carefully. As if she was thinking of an alternate way of going around this. Elsa herself had said very little. She was listening. Trying to understand the people around her. And then there was Anna. The redhead had been quietly listening to everything. Elsa was surprised how interested her sister was in all of this. Something she would have to bring up with her later.

"Right. Well, now we have a plan, you shall be shown to your rooms, please feel free to make them as comfortable for yourselves as you want. May I suggest staying within the castle until we decide what I can tell my people?" the others nodded at Elsa's words, clearly understanding the sense within them.

Boreas stood and bowed to Elsa. "Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty, but now, I'm afraid I must retire." He left the room, closely followed by Khione.

Ymir and Kutiel both stood and bowed before making their leave too. Finally it was just Elsa, Anna, Jack and Grace. Jack had been staring at Grace intently for the past few minutes; something that did not go unnoticed by her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, rather exasperatedly, looking over at Jack.

He shrugged, obviously not too bothered about being caught staring. "Who are you?"

"Funny. You were there at my introduction. Weren't you paying attention?"

"No. I mean who are you? Everyone is someone; there are giants and gods, guardians and queens. And then there's you."

Grace bristled and Elsa began to get worried. If she couldn't keep the peace between this lot of Ice-wielders, then what hope did she have for leading a kingdom and defeating any threats?

Grace took a deep breath before answering calmly. "Well then, _Guardian_, I am a nobody. But at least I am not as blind as I am arrogant." She looked to Elsa. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but this room seems to have become slightly _colder_ than I would like." She inclined her head before leaving.

Elsa sighed and looked over at Jack who seemed to be unsure of whether or not he should be angry or smug.

"Must you antagonise everyone?" she asked in exasperation.

He looked at her. "I was just asking a question."

"There are ways to ask things. For now, my sister and I must go and confer about matters." Elsa took her leave, followed closely by Anna.

…

Elsa plopped into the plush chair in the royal study. She was exhausted. And with good reason too. The day had been long. The queen looked over to her sister who mimicked her position on the chair across from her.

"How do you feel now?" she asked.

Anna opened her eyes and looked over to Elsa. She couldn't help but notice that she looked tired, but there was an air of authority about her, as if having all of the other ice people there made her feel like she should constantly be in queen-mode. "Better thanks. I'm so tired though." She flopped around dramatically, making Elsa laugh. Her sister hadn't changed. "What about you?"

Elsa pursed her lips. "I don't know. I don't know what to make of them. Ymir, Boreas and Kutiel are all interesting characters and seem nice enough. But then there's Jack and Khione. Maybe they need time to… _warm up_?"

Anna laughed at her sister's pun. "What about Grace?"

"Uh, she seems nice, but I can't really tell just yet."

Anna looked closely at her sister. Something was up, causing her sister to act strangely. But Anna couldn't think of what it was-

"You like her!" she nearly shouted.

Startled, Elsa sat straight up in her seat. "What? No! Don't be ridiculous Anna! You know I cannot talk of such things."

"Elsa. It's just me and you here. You know it doesn't bother me…" after getting no response from her sister, she sighed. "So, I'm not going to lie. Ymir and Kutiel aren't the most normal looking are they?"

Elsa looked at her sister, glad for the change of topic. Anna really was the best sister ever.

The two sisters talked together for nearly two hours before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. After Elsa called for whoever it was to enter, she was met with the face of one of her palace guards.

"Your Majesty. I'm so sorry for the interruption, but one of your guests has left the palace."

…

She was fuming. How dare he say that to her. There was a part of her that knew the truth behind the words. She had to get out. Fresh air helped to calm her.

Grace looked around her. She couldn't leave the palace through the front doors; they were too heavily guarded. She leant against the window, revelling in its chill, thinking of the best way to leave. Then it hit her. She spun and opened the large windows behind her, climbing out into the cold night air. She gently pulled the windows together behind her and gracefully made her way across the rooftops until she found a way down.

What she wasn't expecting, however, was to bump into a snowman.

"Hello!" he said chirpily. "My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Grace blinked at him. "Uh, hi, Olaf. I'm Grace. Uh, you are a snowman?"

"Yep."

"A walking, talking snowman."

"Uh-huh."

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you." Olaf grinned up at her. She knelt down so that she could talk to him more easily without looming over him. "Do you know how I can get up on the castle walls?"

"Oh yes." He pointed one of his stick arms down between two buildings. "There is a staircase over there that leads up the walls. And there is practically no one around at that point on the walls so it's great. Are you going to watch the sky wake?"

"Huh? How can the sky wake?"

"Well, it's beautiful. The sky comes alive with all sorts of colours. There are greens and blues and purples." He sighed, looking up. "I love colour. I love winter too, but there's just something about summer and all of its colours."

Grace smiled. She never thought that she would meet a snowman who could walk and talk, let alone a snowman who loved summer.

"You, Olaf, are very special. Never change. Thanks for the directions."

Olaf smiled and waved before skipping away, humming to himself. Grace silently walked between the buildings and, true to his word, there was a stone staircase that led up the walls. She climbed over the gate and began her way up, watching as the castle grew smaller the higher she got. Finally she made it to the top.

Even at night, the view of the fjord was breath-taking. The light of the moon gave everything a silver tint making the white-haired Ice wielder feel more at home. She pulled herself up onto the edge of the wall and sat down, letting her legs hang over. She didn't know how long she sat there before a voice brought her out of her musings.

"So when I say, stay within the palace walls, it implies to everyone except you?"

Grace turned her head to be met with the slightly amused expression of the Queen. Grace had never been one for colour, but Elsa managed to pull it off spectacularly. There was something about that dress. It radiated coldness, as if it was made from ice.

"My apologies, My Queen, but I needed some fresh air. And I met a charming little snowman who showed me the way so I wouldn't be caught." The corners of Elsa's mouth tilted upwards at the mention of Olaf. It was him who told her where Grace was.

Grace noticed how Elsa was still a good distance away from her. Almost as if she was surveying her. "Would you care to join me?" she motioned to the wall on either side of her, smirking at the ridiculousness of the idea.

Elsa hesitated before stepping up towards Grace. The blonde queen looked over the edge.

"Doesn't the height scare you?"

Grace smiled sadly before answering. "There are worse things."

Elsa looked over at the girl beside her. Her eyes were trained forward, unseeing, as if she was reliving something. She really was quite beautiful. Up close, Elsa could see that she was quite slim and she could also see the mark on her left forearm. It was a tree that stretched from halfway up her forearm until the branched which spread out on her palm. It was strange, seeing such markings on someone like Grace. She looked as if she should wear ball gowns all the time.

"It's a beautiful thing, what you can do with your magic. I mean Olaf and your dress. You've made amazing things out of the harshest element. It's beautiful." Elsa shifted uncomfortably. "And yet, I feel like I'm the only one here who can see it."

Elsa looked over to Grace who was looking at her with kind interest. She sighed. "It's still strange. All my life, I feared my powers and now…" she looked away.

"Nobody ever told you to not be afraid to shine, did they?"

Elsa head whipped around. Grace was saying what she had wanted to hear all her life. The exact words that she used to wish on the stars for someone to say to her. Elsa was saved from saying something when the sky awoke. The queen watched as Grace stared at the sky, her eyes wide in wonder. The colours reflected off her pale face and hair.

"Sometimes, I forget to open my eyes to the wonders of the world." She said, never taking her eyes off the sky. "You know, I've heard tales of the sky waking, but I never thought I would be lucky enough to see it." She finally tore her eyes away from the sky and met Elsa's crystal blue ones. "Thank you, My Queen."

"Elsa. When it's just us, you can call me Elsa." Grace smiled shyly at her before looking back to the sky. Elsa realised that she hadn't felt this content in a long time. Sure being with Anna was great, but she still had to guard her powers. But here, with Grace, she felt free. Freer than when she had fled and let it go.

They stayed like that for a long while, enjoying each other's company and the sky. But Elsa was tired and she didn't know how to broach the subject with the other girl. Luckily she didn't have to though.

"It's late and we should probably be going. I'm sure tomorrow is going to be a long day." Grace hopped up elegantly and held her hand out for Elsa to take. She did. The blonde queen listened to the sound of her icy heels clack against the wall as they made their way to the stairs. There was absolutely no noise coming from Grace. No footsteps. No rustling of clothes. Nothing. She looked over to find Grace already looking at her, almost as if she expected it.

"Silence?" Elsa nodded. "Part of who I am. I'm quiet." Elsa frowned. That made very little sense to her, but then, she barely knew this other girl.

"I see. I know very little about you and your powers. Would you mind telling me sometime about yourself?" Elsa was surprised by how nervous she was waiting for the answer to her question.

Grace smiled. "Only on the condition that you tell me about yourself, My Queen, uh, Elsa."

Elsa smiled brightly at Grace. Anna was right. She did like this girl. But until she knew anything about her, then she would keep it a secret. But then one single thought sobered up the queen. Being like she was was uncommon. It wasn't really frowned upon as people believed in love, no matter what form it took. But to find someone else like her, someone whom she liked, that would be near impossible.

Elsa hadn't realised how quiet she was being until the two of them reached the castle. Grace knew where her room was. And it turned out that it was in the opposite end of the castle to Elsa. She turned to the queen, not ignorant of her sudden change in mood. Elsa looked at her, but there was something in her expression now. Something guarded.

Grace bowed. "Until we next meet, My Queen." She smiled slightly causing Elsa to smile back at her.

"Until then."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day found all the Ice-wielders in the council room. Elsa looked at each of them in turn, again marvelling in the fact that there were other people like her. And how different they all were too. Jack was right. Everybody was a somebody. But nobody knew who that somebody was.

Elsa stood and cleared her throat, gaining the attention from the others. "Good morning. Before we begin discussing the matter of the Fire-wielders, I believe that it would be beneficial to speak briefly about ourselves so that, should the occasion come, we can know what to expect from one another."

Ymir nodded. "That is a good idea indeed Your Majesty. Would you like to begin?"

One of the bonuses of coming up with the idea was that Elsa had already prepared what she was going to say. "As you know, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I was born with my power and didn't understand how to use it for years. But now, it is bent to my will. I cannot tell you where my specialities lie-" she saw Grace motioning to her nose. For a brief second, Elsa was confused. Was there something on her face? Then it clicked. Olaf. "But I am able to create living creatures from snow and ice." A murmur of interest rose from the others. She hadn't realised that that was that special. She looked over to Grace who was half-smiling at her.

Boreas spoke up. "That is indeed impressive, Your Majesty. Never in my existence have I met another Ice-wielder with your powers. Forgive me for asking this though, but have you any experience in battle?"

"No, Lord Boreas, I have had no need to use my powers in battle yet. However, I have used them in defence." Boreas nodded, not seeming unpleased with her answer. He looked over to Ymir who sat to the Queen's right.

The giant stood before speaking. "My power is not quite like any other," he began. "I am what you people would know as a giant. I hate to admit how old I am exactly so I will only say that I have seen many a millennia. My power is closely linked with the earth, from where I come. Unlike your powers, Queen Elsa, my powers are governed not by emotion, but by brute strength. Therefore, in battle I work best alone. And yes, Boreas, I have seen battle. Too many times." He sat and looked to Khione, next to him, aware that he would not be asked any questions.

Khione gave a quiet, yet exasperated sigh, as if she couldn't believe that she had to do this. "My strengths lie with the snow. I am a commander in an army, not a common footsoldier. I can make decisions in a second that will benefit everyone, not just my own squadron. And yes, I have seen battle. And I revel in it." She sat down with a slight smirk upon her lips and her strange eyes twinkled with challenge, asking if anyone were to dare question her.

Boreas stared at his daughter for a moment with… regret? Elsa couldn't tell. "My powers lie with the wind. I can put out fires and blow ships off course. Mortal humans seem to underestimate the power of the winds, especially the North Wind, which helps me greatly. I have been to war too many times, against both mortals and immortals and I am reluctant to return. For the ice, though, I would die."

Beside him, Jack stirred. "Hello. My name is Jack Frost and I'm an alcoholic." Grace snorted in anything but amusement. Sure she didn't like the guy, but at least he could try and make light of the situation. "I am a Guardian so my strengths lie in protection. My powers are not extraordinary, but I use them for good. Although my centre is fun, I have seen battle. Should the time call for it, I can bring the ice-bolts raining down upon the enemy."

Kutiel looked at Jack with a new found respect. "Ice-bolts? That is indeed good to know. Unlike you, Lady Khione, I am a soldier and I am not ashamed to admit it. I work best with others. My skills lie in flight. I can fly between squadrons and help those who need it. Needless to say, I have experienced battle and share both father and daughter's opinions of it. I know the horrors of war, and yet, it is where those like me belong."

All eyes turned to Grace, making her slightly uncomfortable being the centre of attention. "Uh, hi. I guess my skills are my stealth and uh, my limitations. I mean, I have no limit to my power." Ymir frowned.

"Have you experienced battle?" Jack asked smugly, obviously thinking that she wouldn't have, thus making him better than her.

"Yes."

"Really? You?" Khione spoke up. Elsa really didn't know what these people had against Grace. Was it because of what Jack had said? That she was a nobody compared to the others?

"Boreas, Ymir, you may have heard of titans." When she said that last word, the room seemed to darken slightly. Boreas and Ymir both stiffened.

"You have fought titans?" Boreas choked out.

"And survived?" Ymir finished.

A dark, sad look flashed across Grace's face. "I was one of the few to survive." She said quietly.

"How?"

Grace hesitated. "By fighting on the front line."

Ymir flinched. "But you cannot be more than twenty-one…?"

"Twenty-three actually." Grace looked at her hands and rubbed them together nervously. "I was sixteen." She said so quietly that the others had to strain to hear her.

Elsa honestly didn't know what a titan was, but judging by Boreas and Ymir's reactions, they were bad. But the girl had been sixteen when she went to war. Elsa's jaw clenched at the thought of fighting at such a young age. The others appeared to be speechless as well. Khione was actually staring wide-eyed at Grace with Kutiel. Ymir and Boreas were looking at her in pity. And Jack looked as confused as Elsa felt.

The blonde queen decided to move the conversation along from the past. "So, Ymir, Boreas, I believe that you were going to tell us about the Fire…" Elsa wasn't oblivious to the look of relief and gratitude that crossed Grace's face at the change of topic.

Ymir nodded and stood again. "Of course, Your Majesty. The first thing to be aware of with the Fire is to not let them touch you. Physical contact will effectively poison one of the Ice. They come in all shapes and sizes, not unlike us. Whereas our power can be either destructive or beautiful, the Fire can only be used for destruction. If faced with a Fire-wielder, aim for the heart. The heart is the furnace, per say, of their body and without it, they cannot live. They-" the great Frost Giant was cut off by a large explosion.

The Ice-wielders sat in silence for a second before a guard came running in. "Your Majesty! There's a creature down by the fjordside!"

The reaction was immediate. Everybody stood and followed the guard. Elsa called over two of her personal guards.

"Find my sister and make sure she is safe." She instructed before they nodded and rushed off.

The guard led them to a balcony overlooking the fjord. Down below, Elsa saw something that she had never seen before. It was about Ymir's size and was what appeared to be living magma. Its skin was hardened lava, cracked by fire. Even from this distance, Elsa could see the heat radiating from the creature, making the air around it shimmer.

"Ignatius." Ymir muttered. "A fire giant."

They stared in horror.

The Fire had begun the attack.

The war had begun.


End file.
